Princess Odette (The Swan Princess)
Princess Odette (simply known as Odette) is the title character and the main protagonist in all three The Swan Princess films. She is the love interest of Prince Derek in the first film (though not at first), and eventually his wife at the end of that film and the sequels. In the first movie, she was kidnapped by Rothbart, an evil sorcerer and is taken to his castle lair at Swan Lake where he turns her into a swan. Odette dies and is revived twice, in the first and third films. She is voiced by the late Michelle Nicastro in the first three films and her singing voice is provided by Liz Callaway in the first film. In the sequels, Nicastro did her own singing.In the second film, when Rothbart's former partner, Clavius, has a ransom note to get Derek into a trap, this is where Odette takes on the hero role (such as by getting him out of a hole of quicksand)... at least until he saves her from being dropped into a pit of hot lava by Clavius' muscular minion Knuckles and cuts the cable to his gondola. Under Derek's orders, in the volcano, she takes part of the hero role again when she and the other animals free Derek's just 50-year-old mother Uberta and gets the others into the balloon while Derek fought with Clavius. History The Swan Princess Odette is born to the aged King William and his deceased queen and is welcomed by the kingdom's people as the future queen of the fair kingdom. Rothbart, an evil sorcerer, plots to conquer King William's kingdom with dark magic, but fails when the king sends a surprise party to attack Rothbart's tower. Rothbart is banished from the kingdom. Before he leaves, Rothbart vows that he will take everything that the king owns and loves. Years later, Odette is brought together with young prince Derek, a young prince. King William and Queen Uberta hope that their children will fall in love and marry, when they are older, thus joining the two. As adults, Odette is forced to meet again with Derek. She is reluctant to do so, until she sees him and falls in love with him. Derek is forced to meet again with Odette as well. He is reluctant to do so, until he sees her and falls in love with her. After they had their first dance together, Derek and Odette shared their first kiss. During the ball, Derek announces to arrange their wedding immediately and tells Odette that he wants to marry her for her beauty. When Odette asks Derek what else matters to him besides beauty, he replies, "What else is there?" This makes Odette upset and she rejects him once again. The next day, Princess Odette and King William make their return home but are stopped by Rothbart, who turns into the Great Animal and attacks them. King William's injured captain returns to Queen Uberta's castle and informs Derek about the attack. Derek quickly rushes to the scene, only to find a dying King William and Odette gone. Rothbart takes Odette to his lair at Swan Lake and puts a transformation spell on her, which turns her into a white swan by day and a human once again by night in the lake under the moonlight. He mentions that the spell can only be broken when the man she loves made a vow of everlasting love and proves it to the world. Rothbart asks her to marry him, so he can take control the kingdom legally, but she refuses to do so as she is in love with Derek. She hopes that Derek will come to rescue her. During her imprisonment, she befriends a turtle named Speed and a frog called Jean-Bob. During the song "Far Longer Than Forever", Odette claims that her love for Derek was gentle, sweet and kind and Derek also claims that his love for Odette was "stronger than the earth" and he would make "a vow of everlasting love" to her. One day, an injured puffin bird named Puffin crashes near them and is nursed back to health by Odette. Puffin soon devises a plan to reunite Odette with Derek. They would lure Derek to Swan Lake at night, where he could see Odette transform into a human. Puffin and Odette find Derek in the woods, but he mistakes Odette for the Great Animal and tries to kill her using his bow and arrows. She quickly flies back to Swan Lake as the night gets closer, with Derek following her. When she transforms back into her normal self, the two share a short-lived reunion, with Derek telling Odette to come to the ball tomorrow night to meet him there. As he left, Rothbart appeared from behind the tree, carrying Derek's bow and finds out about the ball. Odette weeps when Rothbart tells that there will be no full moon the next night and she is unable to transform back to her normal self again. The next night, she is imprisoned in the castle dungeon, together with Bromley, who is lost in the woods when hunting down the "Great Animal" together with Derek. Rothbart sends his old hag, Bridget, disguised as Odette under his spell, to the ball, to trick Derek by saying his vows of everlasting love to the wrong person. Puffin, Jean-Bob and Speed helps to free Odette from the dungeon and she quickly flies to the ball, hoping that she will get there in time to warn Derek but finds all the way into the castle was blocked, much to her disappointment. As Derek makes his vows to the fake Odette, she suddenly feels weaker due to Rothbart's spell that drains her life source, thus killing her. Rothbart made an appearance after Derek made his vows and reveals his plan to him. Derek quickly rushes back to Swan Lake to meet Odette again for the last time.Odette weakly flies back to Swan Lake and was transformed back to her human form as she touches the ground. Before she dies, she tells Derek that she loves him and dies. Heartbroken and enraged, Derek angrily demanded Rothbart to bring Odette back to life but Rothbart refuses and only promises to bring her back if Derek succeeds to kill him. Derek engages in an intense fight against Rothbart, who turns into the "Great Animal" once more, and overpowers him, nearly killing Derek. Puffin remembers the bow that Rothbart threw into the lake and sends Jean-Bob to fetch it. Bromley escapes from the dungeon through the hole Speed made and gives Derek an arrow to shoot Rothbart with. Derek fires the arrow at Rothbart's chest, killing him and crashes into the lake. The spell was broken and Odette comes back to life. Derek says that he truly loves her for her courage and kindness and he always truly loved her for that. At the end of the film, Derek and Odette are married and they become future king and queen thus uniting their kingdoms as Derek and Odette's parents hoped. Before going to the moonlight bridge, Derek and Odette make a promise to love each other for the rest of their lives and romantically kiss as the credits start to roll. The Swan Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain Odette is very worried about her relationship when Derek could no longer spend his time with her after becoming King in the first movie. When Clavius locks her in the tower, she asks Puffin, Bridgett, Speed and Jean-Bob to transform her back into a swan to warn Derek but she rescues him from the quicksand. She was almost thrown into the lava pool by Knuckles while she was tied up, but was rescued by Derek. After defeating Clavius, she transforms back into a human when the moon's reflection touches her, even though the magical orb of the legendary Forbidden Arts was destroyed. The Swan Princess III: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure Derek and Odette are busy preparing for the Festival Days holiday for the kingdom when an evil sorceress named Zelda sneaks into the castle to find the notes of the all-powerful magical orb known as the Forbidden Arts. Odette was later kidnapped by Zelda, and Derek must give the pieces of the notes to Zelda that he had stolen from the Forbidden Arts journal in order to release Odette. Zelda turns Odette into a swan and trapped her in a magical cage. Derek comes to the rescue, but before he is able to defeat Zelda, Odette tries to fly away from the magic orb that was meant to kill her. Puffin later informed Derek that Odette has been killed. Devastated, Derek breaks down and cries for her loss. When the notes were burned, the flames taże shape of a swan and Odette herself materializes, returns back to life. Derek and Odette oversee the festival and asks Derek how he feels about the kingdom, since there is no more magic and in reply, he says "So long as you're here, Odette, there will always be magic." She and Derek share a romantic, passionate kiss, which ends the third movie. The Swan Princess Christmas Odette and Derek had a special celebration as it is their first Christmas together as husband and wife. When everybody is having another behavior, she notices that Rothbart, as a ghostly spirit, is behind all of this. Rothbart tries to destroy Christmas by using his powers to make everyone become angry. She tries to break the evil spell on Queen Uberta and Lord Rogers and succeeds. The spell was broken but Rothbart has other plans. On Christmas Eve, he appears and kidnaps Odette, changing her into a swan once again and traps her in a cage of vines. Derek, who fought him once in the first Swan Princess movie, comes to the rescue. Odette watches the fight and when it seems that everything is lost, she realizes the only way to save everything is to sing Season Of Love. Rothbart is defeated once more and Derek dies in her arms, but she begins to sing, leading the spirits of Christmas to revive him. The Christmas tree was restored and all are honoring towards Derek and Odette. Chronologically, this movie takes place between the first and second films. Odette says it is their first Christmas together as husband and wife. However, in The Swan Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain, they had celebrated their one-year wedding anniversary. The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale Odette and Derek are happy as always while a group of flying squirrels called Scullians think that Odette is evil due to an ancient prophecy. She helps the woodcutter along with Derek to chop wood. The two Scullions Cutter and Jojo attack Odette and leads her to a trap but failed as Derek rescues her. The Evil Force is seeking for a glowing green stone to destroy the Swan Princess for centuries but failed. The Evil Force burns a house and a man with his daughter, Alise, are trapped inside. Derek helps Alise's father out from the burning house but before he dies, he asks Derek to take care of Alise. Derek promises with Odette to raise Alise as their daughter together. Alise wakes up and realizes that she is in the palace. As Odette brushes Alise's hair, Alise starts to cry and Odette comforts her, remembering how she lost her own father, King William, when Rothbart had abducted her several years ago. She promises Alise that she will always be there for her and Alise had confidence in her new family but refuses to speak. Alise starts to like her new family but a nightmare troubles her and Odette sings her a lullaby to comfort her. The next morning, she and Derek decided to adopt her as their own child and Queen Uberta is happy to become a paternal grandmother. Alise was abducted by some Scullions and Odette, together with Derek, are off to save her. The flying squirrels prepared some traps to eliminate the Swan Princess but fails. One of the flying squirrels nearly killed Derek by sending him a poison arrow. Another Scullion (whom Odette names Scully) helps cure Derek. Later, Odette sees the metal box with the green glowing stone that can destroy the Swan Princess. Odette vows to find Alise and was nearly killed by Mangler, the leader of the Scullions. Scully saves her and Odette tries to free Alise but fails. Alise, speaks for the first time, tells Odette to break the orange colored crystal orb. Odette tries to break it but the Forbidden Arts appears and is now capable of withstanding Odette's presence with the great power of the glowing stone. Scully sacrifices himself to save Odette. A worried Odette starts to find Alise and Alise cried out "Mommy". Odette is happy that she is all right. The movie ends with Alise, the official princess of the royal family, together with Odette and Derek as a happy family. The Swan Princess: Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today Odette and Derek leave their daughter Alise with Queen Uberta, Lord Rogers along with The Scullions, Speed, Puffin and Jean-Bob. They spend the summer helping the people of the kingdom. After they completed a new bridge across a ravine they get alerted by Chamberlain that Alise has run off. Sometime later as Odette and Derek ride to find Alise, Scully's ghost tells them that Alise is OK but needs helps, so he tells them to take the back road. Later, thanks to Scully's instructions, Odette and Derek meet up with Lucas' Parents. Shortly after hearing their sad story of their son's disappearance, Alise and Lucas, who were in the bushes listening nearby reunite with their families believing that they had help from Angels. The Swan Princess: Royally Undercover Odette and Derek go to Trumbeau to make a trade agreement. While there the king talks about how her late father King William saved him in battle. Later the dam in Trumbeau breaks and the village is destroyed so Odette with help from everyone in her kingdom help to donate as much money and supplies in order to restore Trumbeau. Gallery Oddette.jpg|Odette in her human form Princess Odette in Her Swan Form.jpg|Odette in her swan form b3072f8174bc5f3bbd5a1d58d6b0bd51.jpg|Odette's stages Far_longer_than_forever.jpg|Odette and Derek singing Far Longer Than Forever swan-3.png|Odette being held prisoner by Rothbart sp2.jpg|Odette transforming 1371853_1399330706905_full.jpg|Odette's facepalm 222455_1243789987924_500_281.jpg|Odette's off-screen morphing tumblr_mjgp12pdXi1s652vio1_500.gif|Odette fully transformed 716179_1305318969756_full.jpg|Odette becoming human 2co0xuh.png|Odette emerges odette death.jpg|Odette dies in Derek's arms Odette-The-Swan-Princess-childhood-animated-movie-heroines-29630647-1064-612.jpg|Flirty Odette Trivia *The only times she didn't turn into a white swan was in A Royal Family Tale except in a brief flashback during the lullaby "Always With You". The others are Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today and Royally Undercover, which could imply that she has indeed lost the magical, transformational ability to do so. Category:Damsel in distress Category:Female Category:Monarchs Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Animals Category:Kids Category:Orphans Category:Revived Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Titular Category:Pure Good Category:In Love Category:Transformed Category:Nurturer Category:Villain's Crush Category:Pacifists Category:Heroes from the past Category:Animal Kindness Category:Parents Category:Leaders Category:Monster Slayers Category:Aristocrats Category:Childhood friends Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Spouses Category:Voice of Reason Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Thrill-Seekers